


暗影之王小短篇合集

by UlfrLarynsson



Category: Castlevania Lords of Shadow と 宿命の魔鏡 | Castlevania: Lords of Shadow & Mirror of Fate
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlfrLarynsson/pseuds/UlfrLarynsson
Summary: 因为团团说太冷门了只有一个人的tag太惨了——所以把14年的屎发上来。
Relationships: Gabriel Belmont | Dracula/Inner Dracula
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 骨灰瓮

加百列从未自由。  
玛丽有时候在他的梦里尖叫，他那双会在兄弟的遗体前化十字以表敬意的手里握着斧头,或是刀；切断妻子的脖颈，或捅进她的心脏。  
血流着。  
那是他渴望的食物。  
但不该来自玛丽。  
自从克劳迪娅死后加百列就少眠了，纵然他眼皮下颜色逐层加深，神经紧绷超过身体许可，但恐惧驱使他，自内心逐层向外扩散的愧疚乌鸦般啄食他腐烂的肉和脑。短暂的休息无法肉白骨，他一天天烂下去，成了一堆靠意志力维系的腐肉与枯骨。  
劳拉的血并不能给予他自由。  
他救了劳拉，谁又来救他？  
不，他当然可以像她当初一样，把自己的血给别人——世上并不缺渴望力量而不在乎外貌与品种的人——但是他不能。  
或是他内心也同那些人无二，舍不得放弃这独一无二的强大力量。  
可怜的加百列贝尔蒙特尝着佐贝克强加给他的苦果，玛丽死于他手，他又怎能安眠——就算他的好妻子告诉他：这不是他的错。  
他已经成了怪物了。  
一夸脱一夸脱的血液被吞进肚子里，他那早就在艰难的旅途中迷失的脆弱人性被血痂层层包裹，压缩成坚硬的球，藏在一片浑浊的血里。  
后来他变成了德古拉。  
德古拉一直把加百列保护得很好，他的愤怒与狂妄足以为加百列解决全部问题。  
在最初的几百年他们一直相处融洽，崔弗的出现并没有改变什么，西蒙更不会对他有什么影响。  
但加百列不会对玛丽不管不顾，永远不会。  
长久的睡眠分开了他们，加百列留在自己身体里，德古拉则停留在了另一空间的恶魔城。  
而佐贝克给予加百列的吸血鬼杀手的死亡承诺让德古拉害怕了。  
那时候德古拉已经只能附身于血液移动，而加百列回来的时间总是短暂。他费尽心思想留下那个脆弱的小家伙，想像以前一样把他保护起来，可对方却不再给他机会。  
德古拉会悲伤，可他不懂得说请求。  
他说：你属于这。  
他说：你怎么敢无视我。  
他说：我们是一体的。  
可他留不住他，就像任何一个暗影之王都拦不住加百列的前行脚步一样。  
他不希望加百列死去，可丧钟已经敲响。  
他们在阿尔阿拉夫待了过久了，德古拉早就忘了死亡是什么滋味。他记不得凯米拉的利爪洞穿他小腹时的剧痛了，尽管那早在转换之前留下的巨大伤口没有随吸吮血液而消失。  
当然，受伤他也会觉疼痛，但一旦得知那不致命，再也不，那就不再重要了。  
而今，幽灵般穿过他们的大理石厅堂，德古拉维持着他们共同的模样，懒洋洋靠在王座。这个多次易主的城堡如今辉煌不再，北风带着瞭望台的雪灌进破碎的彩窗，半轮新月照亮石缝里蝙蝠与食尸鬼的窝。  
恶魔城不再有昼夜轮转了，他无法通过天色计算时间，但他仍然试着倒数，等着末日带来。  
等着—他仍幻想—加百列会回到他身边来。  
为何他，作为不朽的巨龙德古拉，也无法阻止黄沙从指缝流入海，阻止一个人白白地送去自己的命？  
甚至连一个一起化为灰烬归于尘土的机会都不给予他。  
但他是愤怒和复仇之灵，他不懂得哭泣。  
德古拉只会说：  
你无法杀死我。  
我和你一样。  
这唤不回他，德古拉心知肚明。

再一次见到那个以天使为名的悲伤灵魂时，他发愣了许久，为他以为直到末日也再不会相见的人站在他面前，背对着他，长袍飘动着。  
那颗从被毁的苍穹不幸坠落的星星淋浴清冷的月光。  
德古拉走近他，试探着用和他无二的双手拥抱他，而不像上一次那样的过激与盲目。  
而加百列没有反对了，他头往一旁侧去，任德古拉把脸埋进他肩窝，有睫毛的眼睑上扬着，恶魔的红眼瞳被遮了大半，于是真实情绪不易显露。  
你回到这了。  
德古拉说。  
他吻他苍白的额头，薄唇擦过冰凉皮肤。  
神，苍穹之上的，亦或地底最深处的，可否听见哀求？让这一刻永不过去，让这人永不远离，哪怕要让自己又狂又瞎又聋，让爬虫毒牙浸染自己之血，把自己喂给蠕动的恶魔做美餐，让他沉入死水一潭受千万年孤独——只要他留下，只要他留下啊。  
加百列永恒的悲伤不曾褪色，他的样貌也不消亡。死神的阴影里他从未游荡，拥有永久生命的加百列最终给时间吞噬去，他的爪子磨钝了，牙从嘴里拔掉了，长命的凤凰也被活活烧死，可他仍活着。  
德古拉破碎的爱又怎能穿得上华贵的衣裳…既然加百列对玛丽的爱不曾消逝。  
他偷偷跟踪过——这么说并不太恰当,他可以去城堡的任何地方，他存在于任何地方——玛丽和他们的儿子崔弗，他当然能看的出加百列有多爱玛丽。  
没人会称赞只能治疗创伤而不能治疗心灵伤痛的药物…可他的神经是钢筋铁骨造成的吗？他纵是罪恶，那加百列就是香甜的花蕾…他追逐他如同虫子追逐花。  
他多嫉妒她。  
现在，加百列终于被他拢在怀中。德古拉为不被拒绝而欣喜，他紧贴他，皮肤相互摩挲， 仅是此，餍足便要填满他的胃，让他喉头颤抖，不自觉呜咽。牙齿开始发痒，但他不敢咬近在咫尺的脖颈，只是把自己一只手送进牙关里。  
他狠狠把尖牙送到皮肉里，痛觉仍旧，而血淌在加百列身上，在两人紧贴的地方分道扬镳。自寂静里生成的不间断的声音，心脏沉闷地缓慢跳动，德古拉蒐集对方所产生的微弱气味，让它消解于自己仿造的嗅觉器官内。  
在这被千百年人来人往给踏薄的了地毯上，一株谎花开放着，它结不出哪怕最薄表皮的果实。那疼痛又开始在心脏附近小跑，而在它更明彻些之前，便有泪滴驱入眼中。  
他依旧盲目微笑。  
加百列默哑着，抬起眼，安详地透视了他。  
在这警觉的冰凉的动物身上，背负着足以压垮任何人的沉重与焦虑，记忆。却仍旧现着一副淡然的模样。  
后来他们跌落在王座前，德古拉常从人身上滑落，像是交配时却配合得不好的动物。他听不见加百列说任何，也许他也什么也没有说，只是浅呼吸——他本就不需要再进行这项运动了。而德古拉一刻也不愿与他分离开，他紧紧环抱着他，把自己送到他内里去。有某些东西润滑了他们，巨龙后来才发觉那是血。一股远古的惊恐刺进他的心脏，他停止了一段时间，在确信没有接收到抵触后，才敢继续下去。随着触动，恐慌仍然盘旋在上空，他试图不让自己过于受传导过来的悲伤控制，但他身不由己。加百列在他后背撕裂了皮肉，两人同样的血相互混合，流在地面上成了血泊，绷带般铺就的薄地毯吸吮它，而德古拉吞咽下哽咽声。  
他多嫉妒她。在生前生后都牢牢夺取并保有加百列爱的玛丽……而他是被主遗弃的灵，他的心里有个空洞。他这颗单独的心不管再如何艰难地期待，也得不到任何结果除了失望。  
这是宿命。  
德古拉亲吻加百列的嘴唇，他想那更能表示给他自己徒劳的诚意。在悲悼中，这虚空头一次给他以迷醉与安慰。枝蔓令人窒息地成长着，他为被加百列所包含而震颤，血液煮沸一般翻腾。他用自己少眼仁的眼看他，却不知他是否能注意得到自己的目光。德古拉的长发从脸颊两旁滑下，与加百列的混在一起不分彼此，宛如两人被命运作弄而相覆盖的宿命  
——最后却要生生撕裂开。  
长久的交媾最终并不会改变什么，德古拉的身上大小划痕出现又愈合，血未干而下淌，血干而凝结成粗糙块痂，再纷纷碎落。加百列仍旧一言不发。  
我的王。  
德古拉说。  
不要离开我。  
纵使他知道，他一直知道的，他留不下他。


	2. 蓝花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双胞胎au

如果你的兄弟意外去世，不管是被人蓄意谋杀，走在路上遭遇连环杀人犯，银行取钱不幸被劫作人质，遇车祸不治身亡，钓鱼时不小心溺水，你应该做的是拿上他的死亡证明，然后送他去火葬场，把他放进小盒子埋进平方米价格远超经济适用房房价四五倍的公用墓地。  
如果他不是上述的外加与此大同小异的若干死法，而是被泡进圣水，被十字架捅破心室，喝了死人血闹肚子，你应该把罪魁祸首干掉泄愤，然后把他装进棺材里封好——如果他没有化成灰烬的话——再把它藏好在谁都发现不了的地方。或许你以后还有机会把你的棺材摆在他旁边  
——如果你没有化成灰烬的话。  
对于吸血鬼来说，似乎并不会有什么太过美妙的关于人类的回忆，介于他们凑合在一起打架可不止几百年，且人类的创造力实在是太过惊人，手法花样繁多。

剧情跳到加百列来到城堡大门，阿鲁卡多重新扣上了驾驶座安全带。  
“所以，”加百列说，“你就这样把我扔在这？”  
白色头发的吸血鬼冲着加百列与翻白眼无异的下撇微笑。“当然，父亲。”他一边说着，一边用拇指食指组合技把靠在车门上的父亲弹开，随之拧钥匙点燃了发动机。  
“祝你玩得愉快。”

如果你家的小孩不见了，别慌着报警，先联系我。

看着自家的汽车顺林间小道绝尘而去，叹气后加百列拎着背包往城堡里走，如果动作快，他还能在天亮之前把卧室给收拾出来住下。  
今年500岁有余的加百列贝尔蒙特并不算是年轻人了，侥幸与儿子一同存活过持续两个世纪的猎巫运动的他拥有着面前的这座城堡。但距离他上一次来这已经有很多年，纵使城堡与当年离开的时候并没有什么区别（不算更加破败的话），多多少少还是有了些生疏感。  
孩童时的记忆尚且还有一些鲜明于脑海中，那时候的城堡远比起现在热闹得多。但那些熟悉的身影也是纷纷在那个灾难年代消逝了——过于低估人类的能力而带来了自身的灭亡。  
离开这座城堡也并不是当初心甘情愿的。房屋年久失修，值钱的财物也早已被蜂拥而至的人类夺走，他实在是出不起修缮的费用。  
干他娘的光明兄弟会，讨伐的时候能不能稍微带点补偿？

如果你的新房地板上出现“滚出去”的单词，不要慌着联系贩卖凶宅的房屋中介，先来找我。 

目前挂着私家侦探名头的加百列在居住的城市里还算是小有名气，以他的能力来说人类的委托并没有什么难度，就算是涉及灵异事件的案子也能完满地完成。而得到的报酬足以让他和阿鲁卡多过得奢侈了——虽然要支付全面修缮城堡的费用还是不行。他总忍不住去想他的祖先们究竟是用怎样的方法才挣得那么多硬通货币的。

如果你想知道你的伴侣是否出轨而报酬丰厚，找我就对了。

顺着尚且完好的楼梯往上走，加百列很快抵达主卧室。虽说早已知道是整座城里最宽敞的卧房，但对于只放一副棺材来说还是空旷得有些吓人。他把石质棺盖掀开，在空中灰尘沉淀下并确认内部干净后，往里面塞了两个抱枕——算是他在人类世界生活时养成的习惯。  
至于棺材旁边的烛台，当年没被人类摸走简直是奇迹。摸出打火机给点上蜡烛，加百列从背包里掏出一盒血浆插上吸管，钻进棺材坐着。  
手机电量充足，但不出意料没有信号。他顺手关闭了电源。

如果你想解决掉仇人，打我的电话吧。

加百列开始吮吸他的草莓味血浆。  
他近来失眠严重，焦虑也愈加明显，这就是他回到祖宅的原因——据阿鲁卡多的判断，他这应是压力过大而导致。虽说怀疑作为不死族是否真的会患上这种活物的病，但加百列姑且接受了儿子的建议。  
或许这真的有帮助？加百列不能确定是吃饱后胃部充血带给他的短暂饱足感还是长途旅程的晕车作祟，在他咬着吸管四处挪动把只剩下血皮的纸盒吸得咕噜作响，就像现在任何的年轻人常干的那样时，他确实感到了困倦。

宠物不见了？不管是猫还是狗，联系我，我都能帮你找回来。

一阵风吹过，他想是如此，因为烛光摇曳了几下，在加百列眯起的眼睛前投下不安分的暖色光晕。  
“加百列？”  
他下意识应了一声，但在他试图辨认这是自谁，从哪传来的时候，却发现房间里一如来时一样寂静，他也听不见任何心脏跳动、血液流淌，乃至呼吸的声音。  
看来他的病着实愈演愈烈，加百列无奈地接受了这个事实。  
在后半夜他做了一个梦。梦里他独自一人在血海飘荡，四周无边无际，身旁无所依靠。血是血，但在他掬起一捧饮下时却苦涩异常，丝毫不像是其应有的味道。他迷茫不知所措，虚空中一个声音呼唤他，呼他的名字：

加百列。  
他开始下潜。

两个半身沿岸站立，最黑暗的湖被寒冷的雾帘包裹。  
冰冷的微风吹走落叶，古老漆黑的树木伸展他们死亡的长臂 。  
当死者的灵魂跨越湖水呼唤，他们都步入最寒冷的深渊.。

他看到了自己，那该是一面镜子，藏匿在深深海底的。当加百列往下潜时，血不再像它本有的那样粘稠，使他能够看清自深渊更深处传来的光亮。呼喊声牵引他往下，往下。   
某个人喊，加百列。  
他的尖爪击破了镜面。 

加百列的胆量算不上小，但面前的场景着实让他吃了一惊。这样多的血，足足当得上好几瓶大瓶百事可乐，自他的棺材向卧室四周蔓延，因为暴露在空气中的时间过长而已开始凝结了。  
浪费可耻。   
嘟囔着骂了两句后，他开始思考这会是谁干的好事。  
会是幽灵吗？不像其他有实体的黑暗生物，灵体类的生命活得安稳得多。有可能是在他不在的这些年占据了城堡的小家伙，被打扰了而不高兴……   
可是不交房租还妄想把房东赶出去，要是他妥协了他便对不起他的年龄，除虫势在必行。  
但在他看到棺材另一边的花束时，他改变了自己的念头。  
为什么他当时会绕着自己的棺材顺时针走，而不是逆时针，不是随意地左右看看，甚至是直接走出房门？加百列无法解释。他如此惊讶地盯着那束浅蓝色的勿忘草看，仿佛不知道那是什么似的。此时昏黄余烬还未熄灭，光从破洞的彩窗探进来，直照在安静躺在血泊里的小花上。它不再新鲜了，一点也不。撕裂成条状的茎表明它并未被人温柔对待，好些花瓣也掉落了。脱水而加速枯萎的花儿无精打采地变成失去光彩的蓝，而朝下的一半被血液浸渍成红色。  
但是这并不能夺走它的可爱。  
暂且丢掉了去寻找假设中的房客幽灵的想法，加百列把瘫作一片的花束收集起来，开始寻找花瓶。 

全方位的贴身保护？你绝对没找错人。 

住在城市的吸血鬼，在必要出门的时候，须得使用隐形眼镜，粉底，遮瑕乳，防晒霜等一切能遮掩住自己种族特诊的东西。   
不要暴晒在阳光下，不要在大街上袭击人类，不要暴露你的尖牙。  
展示你的魅力，你深邃的眼睛，你长睫毛的上下眼皮眨着，你颜色暗淡的嘴唇浮现诱人的弧度。   
让人忽视整体的办法只有突出局部。

在过去的几天里，加百列一直试图找出送花给他的家伙但无果。他的蜡烛次次半夜熄灭，他却从未察觉，像死尸一样抛弃五感沉睡。醒后总有血泊和花，他的花瓶也换过好几次。黑头发吸血鬼的舒适区足够大，那是随年龄递增的，对戏剧化的忍耐力仍在不断提高，但这不代表他可以对这些事情无动于衷。  
幽灵的确有，但是都是些胆小的家伙，甚至不敢等加百列上前问话就匆忙消失，怎么看也不像是会干出事的角色。  
缝隙的泥浆脱落的石板墙上有血，但是没有字。   
没有“滚开”，没有“出去”，没有“我会杀了你”。  
1点整，加百列没有睡，他进了地下室。 

耶利米哀歌，第二章第十一节。  
我眼中流泪，以致失明；我的心肠扰乱，肝胆涂地。

剧情跳到加百列在地下室里找到了一片血池，而他被袭击了。  
血淌在他脸上，就像任何一个刚从添加浓度超标漂白剂的泳池里结束运动的人一样，水淌在与游泳者相接处的人的身上。  
从血池里钻出的人以十二分的灵敏将加百列压制在几百年没打扫过的石板地面上，他的嗓子哑得像是一天抽两包烟的人，嘴里涌出血就像人类吐槟榔汁。他把鼻尖凑到加百列身上嗅，发出低声咆哮，嘴里没有尖牙。  
加百列眨了眨眼。他说，  
德古拉？  
凌晨1点过27分，从血里钻出的人问加百列：“你为什么要抛下我？”  
凌晨1点过29分，加百列本该好好躺在棺材里的兄弟趴在他身上，哭湿了他的衬衣。

问题是，一个吸血鬼要怎样才能成为一只血魔？  
答案是，让他灵魂受无尽煎熬，使他失去理智，放弃挣扎。  
这大多是那些术士驱魔失败的产物。受到村民委托的学艺不精的驱魔人前往深山中的吸血鬼巢穴，他本想一展身手，让那些吸食人血的怪物化作灰烬。可充其量释放出一个腐蚀黑暗灵魂的法术，就被分食殆尽。  
而遭到人类诅咒的吸血鬼则无时不刻受着剧痛，终有一天化作血魔。普通的侵扰也变作无理智的屠杀，接连村子遭灭门，直到他耗尽最后一丝力量，在阳光中化为尘埃，惨剧才得以终止。

德古拉当年就已经死了，他亲自把他放进了棺材。  
难道是他一开始就错了吗？  
他把他的兄弟一个人扔在这个荒凉的城堡好几百年，没在他醒过来的时候陪在他身边，以至于没有阻止他变成血魔？  
一切都不存在了，加百列只能听到耳朵深处血管内血液流动的声音，其余的除了愧疚什么都没有，所有的一切都从他的感官里消失了。  
天啊，他都做了些什么。

加百列和德古拉是双胞胎兄弟。他俩在城堡里长大，没怎么出过远门。  
在他俩还小的时候，看起来就和普通的人类小孩差不多。那时候他们眼睛仍旧是蓝色，皮肤也没那么苍白，尖牙也和普通的虎牙差不多。就算互相咬着玩也伤口不深，过几分钟就自然愈合。欺负城里的仆从更是家常便饭，不知有多少骷髅兵因为他俩缺胳膊少肋骨。

有轰鸣的声音，远远地从外面传来，大概是要下雨了。  
加百列搂住德古拉，摸了摸他的头发，问他，  
花是你给的吧？

小时候的加百列和德古拉还承受不了太阳的光线，就算外出玩也只能是在夜晚，星星与月亮则是陪伴他们度过童年的存在。长在山坡上的星辰花在他们所能看到的时候一直是处于夜晚的休眠状态，他们也只见过它在昏黄烛光下的颜色。  
直到等他俩稍微长大一些，等眼睛变成红色的时候，他们才知道在黄昏下的这种小花是什么模样，但是也只是黄昏而已，它已经没那么精神了。  
那时候加百列一直就想着，等他再长大一些，就可以亲自看看白天的勿忘草是什么样子，而不是缠着父亲一遍遍描述了。

德古拉仍在哭，可他并没有出声，乃至气氛寂静得令人窒息。

等到加百列的年龄到了能够在白天出门的时候，他却不想再去知道那他想了一百多年的小花的真实模样了。那时候他的父亲和母亲都早已经被人类杀掉，他的兄弟也死了，尸体尚且保存，他把他放进了棺材。  
然后他带着儿子离开了城堡。  
糟糕透顶的人生，没希望的人生。

加百列贝尔蒙特扔下他可怜的兄弟，让他在孤寂与痛苦中徘徊了几个世纪。  
看来人类的说法一点没错，他就是个残酷无情的怪物。  
他看到德古拉的眼睛了，就在之前，而那双白色的瞳孔根本就没有对准过自己。  
在黑暗中生活的动物不需要视力。  
只懂得屠杀的动物不需要视力。  
勿忘我花束里夹杂着野草。  
德古拉自始至终都没有亲眼看到加百列，他仅靠血脉来辨认出自己的兄弟，就像童年时代的游戏。  
毫无意义的捉迷藏游戏。  
毫无意义的蒙眼捉鬼游戏。  
毫无意义的猜猜我是谁游戏。  
蓝色的菖蒲，粉色的麝香豌豆花，白色的霞草，紫色的丁香。  
蓝色的勿忘我。  
这些德古拉都看不到了。  
加百列无法控制自己不发出哽咽的声音，就算他的舒适区足够大，他对戏剧化的忍耐度仍在增长，他也无法控制自己。  
想象在比深渊还幽暗的黑暗中醒过来的德古拉发现整座城堡空无一人。  
想象惊慌失措的德古拉跌跌撞撞在残砖败瓦里摸索前进。  
想象失去尖牙与视力的德古拉仅靠蝙蝠与老鼠果腹。  
想象在日光下行走而不自知，直到皮肤烧焦才慌忙躲回阴影中的德古拉。  
加百列的眼泪晕开了德古拉淌在自己脸上的血，它钻进了耳朵里。

地下的世界,噢,多冷啊。  
而死者并不觉得战栗。  
不过请你,温暖地搂着我。  
可怕的黑夜已经过去,在之前的事情，  
我记不得了。

在城堡最高的塔上，加百列的手机勉强接受到了信号。他联系了自己的儿子，表明来接自己回家的要求，而德古拉一直跟着他。  
回家当然是必要的，毕竟他现在有两个人要养了。他也需要尽快把德古拉收拾干净——他身上的血和头发里绞着的血痂并不是能够简单地用河水处理掉的麻烦。  
他的兄弟似乎记忆上出了些问题，问到以前的事情，德古拉一概以摇头回应。  
或许忘掉更好。  
“一切都会好的，我会带你回家。”  
他把一支勿忘我放到德古拉手心，德古拉握紧了它。


	3. 蓝花pwp

洗过澡后德古拉看起来要好很多，他的头发太长，加百列没法放任它自由地打湿半块床单。好在德古拉一直很听话，至少比几百年前要听话得多——那时候如果加百列干什么事不事先通知，他就得先跟德古拉打上一架才行。他乖乖地任加百列吹干了头发，又给他穿上睡衣。  
但在他结束这些后，德古拉挪到了靠墙角的地方，抱紧了膝盖坐在那，把脸藏了起来，只露出两只眼睛。  
加百列可以想象到他为什么会有这样的习惯性动作，他努力不让自己吸鼻子的声音被对方听见。  
他想德古拉了。  
那个会跟他有事没事打上一架，说着要有朝一日灭掉全人类的德古拉。  
不是这个神经敏感，会下意识躲在角落里，缺乏安全感的德古拉。  
对不起，母亲。对不起，父亲。  
你们当年肯定没想到你们的儿子有朝一日会变成这样，而罪魁祸首是你们的另一个儿子。  
在加百列坐上床的时候德古拉抖了一下，但很快他伸出手抓住了加百列的袖口。  
毫无意义的蒙眼捉鬼游戏。  
加百列吻了一下德古拉的额头，而他伸手抱住了加百列。  
加百列，他喊。  
不要扔下我。  
他笨拙地摸索着去亲吻加百列，他的手抚在他身上冷得他发痛。  
叹气后加百列开始回吻，他舔过德古拉同他模样无二的嘴唇，舌尖刷过牙龈，吮吸他嘴里任带有血腥味的唾液，舌头绞缠着，接着他解开了睡衣的扣子。  
毫无意义的捉迷藏游戏。  
分开胶着的两唇时德古拉慌张地试图拉回他，但接下来一路朝下的吻让他平复了呼吸。在加百列握住德古拉尚且疲软的阴茎时候对方抽了口气，接着便沉醉于其中。  
他对这个不陌生，但他想德古拉已然忘记了。在少年时期的……  
也罢。  
加百列的鼻尖蹭了蹭面前柔软的皮肤，他洗得很干净，除了沐浴乳的味道以外什么都闻不到。德古拉在被手指抚摸过后已经开始勃起了，加百列深吸一口气，把它含进了嘴里。  
德古拉发出呜咽声。  
在他把手指探进去的时候，他的兄弟明显瑟缩了，所以他暂且停下。但拒绝的单词一直没有出现，德古拉只是紧张地握住他的一只手，力气如此大以至指尖发青。  
毫无意义的猜猜我是谁游戏。  
他太紧了，同时缺少润滑。贸然进入必会导致受伤。但这样放置一会儿，说不定会得到一些自然分泌的液体以迎接入侵。加百列轻柔地按压着入口处的褶皱状皮肤，括约肌逐渐放松的同时，他吸吮着德古拉的阴茎根部，囊袋与会阴，对方的臀部肌肉随快感而紧绷。他的手指被绞缠得很紧，他想是被探索的异样感觉让德古拉感到不安了。  
嘘，别怕。他说。  
他想确保德古拉确实准备好了，首次射出的精液被他就地取材地堆砌到指尖，送进其体内去，与分泌物混合在一起。在液体的帮助下加百列的扩张进行得顺利得多，且高潮过后的放松让一直被按摩的部位不再那么容易受到惊吓。敏感点在方才就已经被他找到——当然与以前的位置一样——而在他故意刺激它时，德古拉发出的嘶哑呻吟让他欲罢不能。  
加百列觉得他已经硬得发疼。方才残余在嘴里的液体被他舔得一干二净，麝香的味道让他稍微有点失去理智。在他把手指拔出来的时候德古拉惊慌失措地喊他的名字，他迅速吻了一下他的兄弟，说，马上就好。  
可能还是有些太勉强了，把自己放进去的时候德古拉一直大张着嘴深呼吸，仿佛搁浅的鱼，但拒绝的单词一直没出现。有一些声音从他嗓子里挤出来，但实质上并没有什么意义。他只是深呼吸。  
如何才能弥补他的过错？  
在加百列完全进入后德古拉才松了一口气。他死死地搂着加百列，把脸埋在他的肩窝里，一直微微发抖。  
别怕，别怕。  
他的兄弟比他记忆中要敏感得多，那是以视力为代价换来的……他只是轻微动了动腰，德古拉便立即绷紧了背大喘气。他吸得太紧了，以至于让加百列觉得自己的任何移动都会拖动肠壁，但他没法让自己就这样停止。  
舔了舔德古拉的耳垂，加百列开始操他丢失了几百年的血亲。呻吟就贴在他耳边上，像是加百列的声音经过砂纸尽情打磨后再发出的呻吟。他的兄弟……他灵魂的另一半……一同出生的他们在一起那么久，他不会再爱另一个人像爱他一样了……加百列试图让德古拉感觉更爽，但是他发觉自己有些自顾不暇。  
他从来都抵挡不住他兄弟的诱惑。想想那些明目张胆的爱抚和亲吻？他小时候和现在做的也没什么不同。德古拉的低喘牵制他的喉咙，他的胃，他的脑。他听见他太阳穴的血管在跳，酥麻感堆砌在脊柱上。是否德古拉也有这样的感觉？他知道他又硬了，他的小腹能感觉到。加百列挪过一只手去照顾它，于是德古拉发出更大的呻吟，他几乎要把加百列夹射了。  
加百列努力憋住了射精感，他试图把身子撑起来一些，但德古拉更加用力地收紧了手臂。。  
别怕，让我看看你。别怕。  
在安抚地吻过他的脖颈后，德古拉犹豫地放开了他，让他得以仔细看他的脸。  
他的兄弟……和他一模一样的骨头，五官。德古拉失去功能的白色眼瞳被泪水浸渍而泛着水光。  
为什么要露出这么无助的表情。  
为什么，为什么，为什么。  
再次的大幅度抽插带着水声，德古拉大睁着眼，积蓄过多的眼泪顺着眼角下滑。那看起来糟透了，泪水糊在他因看不见而不知所措的脸上，快感控制着他的呼吸，他的呻吟，而他自始至终都只能感觉到加百列。  
他一直喊他的名字。  
加百列俯下去，把眼泪舔掉了。   
是，我在这。我会一直在。   
没什么能分开我们了。


End file.
